Fight or Flight
by Avarice Falcon
Summary: Aqualad returns once again, but this time Atlantis is danger and close to being taken over. So he goes to the Teen Titans for help. My first Teen Titans fan fic, so be nice and review. Finally done! Wahoo!
1. Aqualad's Arrival

Fight or Flight  
By Avarice Falcon  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again. I do not own Teen Titans if I did I would actually have some money, a car, and etc! But I'm just a teen who has no life so I write fan fictions. So here's my disclaimer: I do not own Teen  
Titans (though I would love to, don't get me wrong).  
  
Summary: After helping Aqualad trap that sea monster thing. It had been some time later, when he returns once again. But this time the news isn't  
so good. It seems that the sea monster "Perfection" has escaped and has  
cloned itself into millions and Atlantis is about to be token over. Not only that, some emotional adventure starts to happen. Raven of course likes  
Aqualad and so does Star. So what does this mean? I'll give you two  
guesses. And would Aqualad ever get any feelings for Raven or Star?  
  
Author's Notes: This isn't my first fan fiction, but this is my first Teen Titans fan fiction, so please be nice to me. If anyone notices any problems or has any suggestions please tell me. All suggestions would be very nice.  
And of course please review, as always the more reviews the more  
inspiration for writing. Thank you please enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Aqualad's arrival  
  
"I am so going to kick your ass," gloated Cyborg. "Hey!! Your not supposed to pass me get back behind me! Hah! There now you're in my dust!"  
  
"So not fair, you cheated!" Protested Beast Boy as he played even harder. The same racing game they always played.  
  
"Did not!" Cyborg retorted as he won once again for what, the millionth time? Raven didn't know she had lost count.  
  
"You so did cheat!" Beast Boy said as he glared at Cyborg.  
  
"I did not, so there!" Cyborg said sticking his tongue out at Beast Boy. This only caused Beast Boy to get more upset.  
  
"You did so! I should've won but you cheated!" Beast Boy said standing up sticking his tongue out at Cyborg.  
  
"Admit it, your just a sore loser." Cyborg gloated once more as he smirked.  
  
"I so not a sore loser! You just cheated!!" Beast Boy said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You are a sore loser, and you know it too." Cyborg just continued to gloat.  
  
"I am so not a sore loser." Beast Boy said as they continued the shouting match.  
  
Sighing, Raven closed her book as she stood up getting tired of the same old argument. Leaving the room she thought to herself: Nothing to do but watch two idiots argue over a mindless video game.  
  
As Raven was walking, thinking darkly to her as she always did. She ran into the bubbly Starfire. Star smiled brightly as she always did, "good day Raven, how are you faring?"  
  
"Hey. Same as usual," was all that Raven answered with her usual vague voice. Noticing the messy apron Raven raised an eyebrow. "What have you been doing, Star?"  
  
"Oh just making some delectable food from my planet! Do you wish to try some, Raven?" Starfire beamed once again as she held up a bowl with some greenish brown looking stuff in it. "Er...I think I'll pass," Raven said looking at the bowl with a disgusted look. But she noticed a hurt expression on Star's face. Quickly Raven said, "but thanks a lot Star."  
  
"All right, whatever you wish Raven. I'll go see if Robin would like my newest dish..." Star said as she headed off towards where Robin usually trained.  
  
Watching Star leave, Raven sighed happily that she wasn't forced to eat whatever that stuff was. Raven continued on her way when once again she met another fellow Teen Titan. Robin looked at Raven and nodded in greeting. "Hey, have you seen Star around?"  
  
"Yeah she's looking for you now. She has something new for you to try." Raven said wanting to smirk a little and the horrified expression on Robin's face.  
  
"Thanks Raven for the warning...Maybe if I hide in the closet she won't find me..." Robin said starting to head off. All plans of escape were cut off when Star showed up around the corner.  
  
"Robin! I wish of you to try this new dish!" Star said as she approached smiling brightly as always her green eyes bright and energetic glowing with pride over her concoction.  
  
"Too late," Robin muttered to himself sighing. Then looked at Star. "Erm, sure! I'll try whatever that is..."  
  
Smirking, Raven left them alone. But she could hear him spit out whatever that was and gagging. Then comforting Star. Star tried whatever she cooked and had the same reaction.  
  
Raven was glad when she reached the roof of the tower. As she crossed her legs she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind through her lightish purple hair. But something seemed wrong. Looking down she was surprised to see someone come out of the water.  
  
As she watched calmly, she stood up deciding she would go to see whom it was. It took some time to get down all those flights but as she looked out the window she could clearly see it as a handsome young man with black shoulder length hair and black and white eyes.  
  
It just then struck her, that this probably would be Aqualad. He was that one atlantian that they helped them cage in that multiplying sea thing. A blush came on Raven's face, as she thought about this.  
  
After a moment of gathering herself, Raven answered the door, hardly remembering that he rung the doorbell. As she looked at him she barely controlled that blush and couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Raven," Aqualad greeted her with a smile. He looked as great as he ever did, but in his eyes there was something that was disturbing him.  
  
"Um, hi. What brings you here?" She asked feeling herself blush under his gaze. Damn was she glad for her hood.  
  
"Come to race me again, because I can so can beat you!" Beast Boy gloated as he came up looking towards Aqualad with a little smile. Those two had a great time racing last time. Personally Raven was glad that Beast Boy came in when he did.  
  
The rest of the group had assembled now as they all looked at Aqualad with surprise.  
  
"Come in," Robin said greeting him with a smile. Aqualad nodded as he followed Robin and the rest of the group. Star was beginning to go all lubby dubby as Raven was.  
  
Raven stood there for a moment, as if frozen to this spot. As Aqualad looked back at her he smiled once again, "are you coming Raven?"  
  
"Um. Yeah!" Raven said with a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head then followed.  
  
Once they all assembled in the living room, all of the Teen Titans stared at Aqualad. "So. What brings you here?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well. Something is going on," Aqualad started that disturbed look reflected in his eyes now. 


	2. Forboding Words

kittyangel777 I am so happy someone is starting to write an aqualad story. Keep up the good work. P.S. I think maybe he should be paired with Raven.  
  
Thank you Kittyangel777! Not only are you the only one that reviewed but you also agree with me with the Raven/ Aqualad idea! Thank you!! I love you so much Kitty.  
  
Disclaimer: Files as it usually does.  
  
Author's notes: So glad you reviewed Kittyangel you're the only reason I'm posting the second chapter. I have this big history project so ish a bit distracted to say the least. But please please please review people!  
  
Fight or Flight  
By Avarice Falcon  
  
Chapter Two: Foreboding Words  
  
Everyone had his or her rapt attention on Aqualad. As they watched him waiting intently for what the story of his arrival and his distress was. As Aqualad paused he calmed his mind as he gazed at each face. His gaze had rested for a moment longer on Raven's face though. But then the gaze went to the window.  
  
"Remember Trident we trapt back when we first met?" Aqualad asked his gaze briefly going towards his little green friend. He was quite sure he would remember that interesting day.  
  
"I remember that," Beast Boy said as he nodded keeping his rapt attention on Aqualad. "Go on."  
  
"That thing managed to escape and now he's on the verge of taking over Atlantis. That's why I came to you guys, to help me." Aqualad said as he rested his gaze down a little for a moment of weakness.  
  
"Wow, that's horrible! How are you faring?" Starfire piped up with a sad look on her face as she watched him in her usual caring matter.  
  
"I'll be much better once I defeat Trident," Aqualad said his jaw tightening as he felt the anger and humiliation rush into him again.  
  
"Titans, what do you think we should help Aqualad?" Robin asked affected by this he story. Looking around at the other titans he smiled grimly.  
  
"Do you even have to ask, Robin?" Beast Boy asked without his usual funny matter. This time it was more of a serious tone some of the titans looked at him strangely.  
  
"We'll help you Aqualad." Robin said as he held his hand out as a sign of the promise.  
  
"Thank you Robin," Aqualad said with a true smile as he shook Robin's hand. "Thank you titans," he said looking warmly towards all of them now.  
  
For the next few minutes there was conversation going on with Aqualad who returned to his normal self soon after. Raven sat down at the kitchen table sipping her herbal tea.  
  
When the crowd dispersed slightly, Raven found herself glancing at Aqualad. It wasn't the interested look either it was distracted. This meant that once Atlantis would be conquered then the dry land would be.  
  
Standing up with her herbal tea in hand she walked behind the couch where he was. Quietly she said, "you have to be strong for this, otherwise Atlantis will fall and so will dry land. We can't do this without you, and you're the only one that can handle this." She said in her usual tone, all except it carried a foreboding tone.  
  
"Huh?" Aqualad said and blinked as he looked behind him to only see Raven walking out of the room with her herbal tea. Thinking for a moment he frowned as he thought of his then at the leaving figure of Raven. But he wasn't going to be just brushed off; he stood up and followed after her.  
  
Raven realized he was following her and felt a slight blush come over her face though she kept a firm grip on herself. "Is there something you want?" She asked as she glanced behind her.  
  
"What do you mean by what you just said?" He said as he walked at her side peering at her trying to get a peek at what she looked like. No luck at all, did this girl wear her hood all the time? "What I said was self-explanatory, I don't need to tell you what I meant." Raven said shrugging it off as she took another sip. Usually she would be blushing, but this news had thrown her off.  
  
This time Aqualad blocked her way as he looked into her eyes. "What do you mean by what you said to me?" He asked again with a softer tone.  
  
"Basically I meant that you need to be strong because none of us can do much good, and we'll need you to help us a lot more than you expect. We don't know Atlantis the way you do, and the price is much deeper than you know. Once he takes over Atlantis he'll take over our land. We'll need you a lot more than you know." Raven explained as she looked at him.  
  
Aqualad nodded as he listened, frowning deep in thought, deep enough that he didn't noticed Raven slipping away to her room. When he noticed the door had shut. "Wait! Raven..." He started but it was too late.  
  
He stood there in the hallway left with her words. 


	3. Tremor

Author's Notes: This will be a short chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless. Any ways, thank you for all that reviewed. And I do tend to get carried away in one thing so I'll try to keep it balanced. So here you  
are the next short chapter!  
  
Fight or Flight  
By Avarice Falcon  
  
Chapter Three: Tremor  
  
Robin couldn't consecrate, all ready he had been hit by his punching bag twice. And this would make it the third, stumbling back a little he sighed as he lowered his head. He just couldn't believe that it was coming to this. How in the world was they supposed to fight underwater when they couldn't even breathe underwater.  
  
He couldn't tell what hour it was now, he was just thinking as well as getting beat up by the punching bag. They had faced Slade, which was on ground, and other enemies on ground once again. And the last time they faced Trident they could just trap him, whoop-de-do-da...  
  
But Robin wouldn't give up on this whole thing, but the odds were against them. It never really bothered him before, when he agreed to help Aqualad but now it did bother him.  
  
First of all, needless to say this was underwater, and this mean on Beast Boy and Aqualad could handle it. But it was too early to calculate this. Atlantis was on the line now; it wasn't time to be discouraged.  
  
About to punch the punching bag once again, instead he fell on the ground due to a tremor. The tremor was pretty big too, and it wasn't an earthquake. Rising to his feet, Robin rushed out the training room to see what was going on. He was greeted by one of the Titans ran into him.  
  
Cyborg looked at Robin, "What was that?" He asked sensing the same thing Robin hand sensed.  
  
"It was Trident..." Aqualad sad darkly as he approached them, his eyes were listless. "This means that he's looking for someone. And that someone is me."  
  
"Let's go get him what he wants," Robin said with a slight smirk as he gathered the titans. It was time to roll. So this would be the first battle that would decide the fate of the ongoing war. 


	4. Fallen

Author's Notes: I have been getting some good reviews, thank you for all that reviewed. About the romance and action thing, it'll change. Some days there will be a lot more romance and others more excitement. Of course the romance will be slow because this is Raven that we're talking about. Once again thank you for all that reviewed. Another short chapter, I can't think of much so I think of it in little parts if you will.  
  
Fight or Flight  
By Avarice Falcon  
  
Disclaimer: Same  
  
Chapter Four: Fallen  
  
Everything was falling, all around Trident, who sneered as he watched some of the buildings in Atlantis fall. Everywhere his clones were reeking ravage upon the underwater city. This was what he had planned and finally it was going to come true! He had waited for so long for this to happen, for every Atlantian to look upon Trident and fear him.  
  
There was another tremor as another building fell, now there was very few standing and soon to be none. But the only draw back to this wall was the king of Atlantis who would not surrender. But soon he would, oh so soon he would.  
  
He was perfect; there was no flaw to him. He was perfection. He was able to get what he wants and do it well; there was no escaping that. Whatever drove him to this point was perfection itself, he would rebuild the dry land and Atlantis and make it beyond perfect! No one would dare defy him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are we ready?" Robin asked the Titans as soon as they gotten into the ship. When everyone responded they were released into the ocean where they would meet Aqualad.  
  
Raven gazed out the window, she always enjoyed the ocean; it was dark but beautiful. Alluring many to their death and often giving many their dreams. Somehow this inspired Raven.  
  
Beast Boy had gone to the water and changed into his whale form. Even if it did look like a deformed green whale, oh yeah that would cause attention. Raven watched then looked at Aqualad, man was she glad her crush was going down. It wasn't hard to notice what was happening when another tremor happened. As they approached Atlantis, they were all awed. Not only was it Atlantis but it there was also buildings crashing as if Godzilla was paying a visit to them.  
  
Aqualad's jaw tightened when he saw this that damn monster was taking away the things he grew up with. He was going to really do some damage to Trident.  
  
"Should we kick some ass?" Beast Boy thought towards Aqualad, as he changed to his dolphin shape.  
  
"Yes, lets," he thought back in a hard tone. The two led the way.  
  
Raven watched them, sensing Aqualad's emotions and thoughts a lot stronger than she had sensed Beast Boy's. But that's because there was far more emotions going through Aqualad. It almost made her feel sorry for him, but feeling was dangerous, especially here.  
  
"Lets go kick some behind!" Cyborg whooped as the ship followed those two towards a battle that was underwater, that would work well. 


	5. First Strike

Fight or Flight  
By Avarice Falcon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, so there is my disclaimer.  
  
Author's Notes: I am in need of some help desperately. If anyone could IM  
me or e-mail me with suggestions for the battle it would be much  
appreciated. Once again thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to update  
faster next time.  
  
Chapter Five: First Strike  
  
It had been a horrid battle, since there was only two fighters able to withstand the water and the ship being attacked on all sides. This battle had turned out to be useless, and they found themselves back to where the whole adventure began: at that cave where Aqualad had led them to the first time.  
  
Beast Boy sighed as he kicked a stone angrily into the water, "we should've won but that Trident dude got the best of us!" He ranted mostly to himself than anyone else.  
  
"I hear you there BB," Cyborg said as he looked sadly at the ship. The only thing that he was glad for was that Gizmo was able to take care of these damages.  
  
"We'll do better next time," piped in Starfire with her usual optimism but even she was a bit ashamed of that pathetic battle.  
  
"If there is a next one," Raven now added folding her arms across her chest as she stared around with a serious, but distant look: her hood drawn up of course.  
  
It was now Robin's turn to comment but he said nothing, sharing the same feelings that everyone else shared at the moment. As he just hung his head he kept no emotion on his face.  
  
Everyone was taking the defeat roughly, but not as bad as Aqualad was, as he stood in a corner away from them, jaw tightened head bowed. Everyone glanced at them but didn't say a word to him.  
  
"Listen. We can just mope all day, we have to form a plan." Raven said standing up straight looking at each of them serious once again. Finding no support Raven felt a tinge of frustration. "So you guys are just going to mope around here and let that bastard destroy buildings?"  
  
"Nothing else we can do Raven, we couldn't defeat him last time and we can't this time either," Beast Boy said not even looking at Raven.  
  
"That's because we don't have a plan!" Raven said as she looked at Aqualad who just stood there. Glad when Robin nodded agreeing with her.  
  
"You have a point Raven, we have to give this a try again. Where would we start first? We know that he has many clones of himself, more than we can count." Robin said as he looked at each of them.  
  
"That's it!" Cyborg added to the light bulb moment. "We destroy whatever is creating the clones and boom! Where done with that threat."  
  
"Just what's after that, we throw a party and have Trident himself ruin it with his many clones?" Beast Boy said not even attempting to sound sarcastic.  
  
"Be not mad dear Beast Boy, both Raven and Cyborg has a wonderful plan I'm sure we can conclude to some sort of succeeding." Once again Star said something optimistic as she smiled at everyone.  
  
Robin took strength in her smile and nodded once again, "destroying that clone machine sounds good. Anyone for volunteers?"  
  
Cyborg's mechanical hand went up instantly but no one else's did. Aqualad looked at them and stepped forward towards them. "I will since this is my fight." He said in a voice unlike his own.  
  
Raven looked at him and wanted to smile faintly glad to see he was being strong.  
  
"Why don't you help Raven, since you helped us out with the suggestion?" Robin asked her smiling a little at her.  
  
"Sure." Raven shrugged though she was glad she wouldn't be just standing around moping.  
  
It was the first strike for the battle over Atlantis and even the continents, but nonetheless the Titans did give up. Destroying any means of Trident's regeneration would be the first step. 


	6. Getting Closer

Fight or Flight  
By Avarice Falcon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. (  
  
Chapter Seven: Getting Closer  
  
The water caused Raven to be light headed, as they swam to the place. Cyborg being helped by Beast Boy for obvious reasons. Raven figured she was capable of this, but the distance had been a bit longer than she expected. But it wasn't as easy as she thought it was, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.  
  
"Need some help?" Aqualad thought to her as he swam past her easily grinning at her. Despite his down mood he couldn't help but resist teasing her, anyways, she looked as if she needed help.  
  
"No I don't" she replied stubbornly as she tried to push herself further. She wished her hood would stay down, because it made her nervous the first time that Aqualad had noticed this. It wasn't as if she liked him all that much anymore it was to speak that crush had "died" down. But still she didn't like it when people noticed these things about her.  
  
"Seems like you do," Aqualad thought back with a playful grin. Then out of nowhere something attacked them with this beam and quickly reacted and got Raven and himself at the way.  
  
Raven felt him grab her as something came towards them, taken by surprise, by the attack and Aqualad actually touching her. This surprise caused some coral by them to explode.  
  
Aqualad stared at her, "are you all right?" Referring to the attack as well as the coral blowing up. "Wither you like it or not I'm going to help you there before we get our butts fried."  
  
Raven didn't even have any time to react before Aqualad had her in his arms and had suddenly he had spurred faster than she thought was possible for one to go. There was more attacks coming, once came really close to Aqualad. Raven uttered the spell as she lifted some rock and threw it at the attacking clone.  
  
Aqualad was surprised at her powers, but he didn't concentrate that. And just hurried towards where there would be some fresh air. It was hard to process this all, touch Raven, but it did freak him out a little when that coral exploded.  
  
At last the threesome reached that cave, Raven was overjoyed for the air. Then walked away a little from Aqualad embarrassed for some odd reason. When it would occur to her that she liked him she would argue with herself. No time for that.  
  
"So here we are again," Aqualad said brushing off the events looking towards the clones in their cones. Luckily for them the rest of the clones had been out ravaging Atlantis.  
  
Raven glanced towards Aqualad surprised that nothing else collapsed when he touched her. This was getting too close to something she didn't want... 


	7. Kaboom

Fight or Flight  
By Avarice Falcon  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what I'm about to say and win a non-existent cookie!  
  
Chapter Seven: Ka-boom!  
  
Cyborg squinted at the controls. How was he supposed to destroy this machine and clones when he couldn't even read the writing? Mumbling to himself, he placed his face closer to the keypad his nose practically touching it. Fuming at the "insolence" (even if he is the foreigner here so he has no right to be fumed at this).  
  
"Need any help?" Aqualad smirked as he watched Cyborg, an amused expression written all his handsome face as his arms was folded across his well-formed chest. This was more amusing than anything else.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I need help?!" Cyborg said as he continued to look at the symbols more frantically. He wasn't going to have some Atlantian to help him, even if he probably could read it.  
  
"So you always go this frantic when you read something?" Aqualad asked barely holding in the laughter that wanted to come out so bad. As Aqualad just approached and just smirked as he watched.  
  
"No...I just can't read...I mean there must be something...ugh!" Cyborg said looking at Aqualad as if he had punctured his ego majorly.  
  
"Then how about you let the one who can read Atlantian read the writing and then you can do what you do best." Aqualad said still smirking as he watched. After Cyborg had moved to the side, fuming even more now.  
  
It only took about ten precious minutes for Aqualad to decode the writing and for Cyborg to work his charm with the computer. Cyborg stepped back and placed his hands on his hips looking like he won an award. "Hah! Knew I could do it!"  
  
"I'm sure you could," Aqualad said as he watched shaking his head at Cyborg, he could swear that Cyborg and Beast Boy was almost alike, so much it scared him really.  
  
Suddenly the alarm went off, a bright red light flashed as an ear-breaking noise rang through the cave. They could now see the count down till the clones would hatch. Aqualad frowned simply because this is what happened last time.  
  
"Is that supposed to happen?" Cyborg asked panicking for a moment.  
  
"I'm sure it's not supposed to," Aqualad replied dryly as he looked worriedly towards the keypad. "Aren't you going to do something?" "What am I—Oh...Wait..." Cyborg said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. Cyborg tried frantically to reverse it but it wasn't doing anything. So finally he did the classic thing. KA-BOOM!! Sounded through the cave.  
  
"Well that gets things done," Raven commented dryly looking towards the ceiling that rumbled a little. Looking towards the water, there was something underneath the water, she could sense it.  
  
"Hey, what do you want me to do, beg for it to stop?" Cyborg said walking to Raven. "What's up Ra?"  
  
"The question is what's down," Raven answered as Aqualad walked over and observed as well. Smiling a bit grimly, he nodded sensing that too. Oh how he could sense Trident's presence so easily.  
  
Without warning, some of the clones had reached the surface of the water and fired at them. Three to who knows how many, perfect...  
  
Aqualad fought off a few, and saw Raven over there fighting a few off herself. Figuring he'd be a gentleman. He went over there to help her, by punching one that was about to attack Raven in the face.  
  
"I can handle myself," Raven growled as some of the chunks of the ceiling fell down close to him in fact he had to move out of the way, convintly squashing some of the clones.  
  
Aqualad blinked wide-eyed at her, and was taken by surprise as one of the clones attacked him. Falling on the ground, he rolled to his back and kicked that same one. But by then they were surrounded.  
  
"Do something Ra..." Cyborg said nervously stepping back and fired at a few.  
  
"Working on it," She replied as she concentrated. Suddenly things went blank and her mind was calmed as if she wasn't even there. She could feel the tremor of the roof shaking and it was a good thing. As some of the chunks of rock came down around them squashing most of the clones.  
  
Opening her eyes, she felt light headed now, she looked at the mass or rocks surrounding her, and smirked silently to herself.  
  
Cyborg was over joyed at this, patting her back, which technically to her would be a slap on the back. "Great job Ra!"  
  
Raven found she lurched forward weak from causing those boulders to fall, but because of that "slap" on the back she lurched forward right into Aqualad. When she had ran into him she felt a bright blush come to her face. "That was a great job, Raven," Aqualad grinned down at her as she straightened placing his hand on her shoulder. After giving this compliment and touch a rock behind him exploded, but he didn't care at all. "You sure have a strange way of showing affection." He teased.  
  
If it was possible Raven blushed more now tongue-tied. About to say something when the figures of Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire came to view over the rocks. "Lets get out of here this place is about to collapse!!" Robin yelled at them.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice," Cyborg commented as he began to climb the pile of rocks.  
  
"Can I help you this time, Raven?" Aqualad asked looking at her seriously knowing what it was like to use your powers that it caused you to faint or something.  
  
"I'll be fine," Raven managed to say. When Aqualad nodded, she felt a little rush of relief come through her. As she started to climb that pile of rocks, and Aqualad was by her side to catch her if she should fall. 


	8. Writers Block

Sorry for the in convince.  
I haven't been writing since writers block has hit me hard. My interest had swayed a little. So I will be slowly working on the final  
chapter.  
  
Avarice Falcon 


	9. The Ending part 1

Fight or Flight  
By Avarice Falcon  
  
Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans, I'm filthy rich and I have a complicated name. I have some million dollars and I own a protégé, and a mustang. I also have a butler named Bob who comes whenever I ring this small silver bell. I have a pool that is the size of my basement with these nice green lawn trimmings as well as a flamingo that you can kick. My collogues and me gather every Sunday to play golf on my own private golf course. Do you actually believe me? Well, I really hope you didn't. I do not own Teen Titans; I own my computer though does that help any. I do wish I had a butler named Bob though that came whenever I rang a small silver bell and a pool the size of my unfinished basement. Hey! We all have dreams don't we?  
  
Author's Notes: I have not update for about a couple weeks. So sorry! Now I finally am updating, this chapter will be the last and in two parts. Perhaps there will be a mushy fan fiction entirely based on a relationship of Aqualad and Raven.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Ending part. 1  
  
How could the battle be ending so badly? Robin wondered this and it bothered him. More like angered him actually, trying to lay one of those kicks upon the clones but that attempt failed. When he got the chance, Robin glanced around to see how every one was doing, and it sunk is hopes that they we're doing as badly as he was.  
  
"This isn't working." Raven grated as she blasted another clone away but no avail. They we're outnumbered and with those shooting things they we're basically target practice. Robin didn't like where this was going at all in fact he hated it.  
  
"I know." Robin said tightly as he attempted to block one move, but the blast got him and he was blasted back a couple feet. Getting to his feet he rammed that clone, once again he was fended off.  
  
"We need to drive him to a place where he doesn't have a lot of power..." Raven started as she narrowly avoided an attack, but she could feel the heat from that blast. Letting go of her breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.  
  
"And where pray tell would that be?" Star asked as she fended off a clone and was fortunate enough to end up there. Even Star didn't look so cheery about this battle.  
  
"We first destroy the clones then we destroy Trident." Aqualad said darkly. "Now we just need to figure out how to do this." Another attack from the clone, Aqualad was able to fend this off barely.  
  
"Duh." Beast Boy said before transforming into a rhino and charging one. But the damn clone blasted him in the nose. Beast Boy came to his normal form and covered his nose.  
  
"We could always do what we did last time." Aqualad said as he looked over to Beast Boy, but it was only a moment before there was another attack from a clone.  
  
Beast Boy thought then smiled evilly, "all right. That will work..."  
  
Raven, Star, and Robin all carried the same confused look as the glanced to each other and then turned their blank stare to Aqualad and Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Whoever is the real Trident come forth!" Beast Boy yelled to the Clones as they just stopped and looked at him which made Beast Boy slightly nervous, they all stepped forward.  
  
"C'mon, all you can't be the real Trident." Beast Boy continued to egg them on as their gaze now turned to the clone next to them. Arguing broke out over who was the real one then some fighting. They ended up blasting each other and fighting over that was real. Someone of the clones even was defeated.  
  
"Oh yeah, you rule Aqualad," Beast Boy said giving Aqualad a high five as he grinned. Robin relaxed and patted Beast Boy on the shoulder.  
  
More and more Clones was beginning to be defeated till it came till none stood. There was only one standing it was the real Trident. "Perfection will win!" Yelled Trident.  
  
"Not today," Robin said before lunging. But Aqualad grabbed his arm. "We need a plan." Aqualad reminded him, Robin nodded as he relaxed again.  
  
"Need we attack on land, since he wouldn't be as strong there, Robin?" Star asked him tilting her head.  
  
Robin thought about this then nodded, "let's do it!" He said smiling at Star. "Thank you for the idea."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Star said as she clapped her hands in joy at receiving that thank.  
  
"So we gonna go to land or just stand here all day?" Cyborg asked glancing to the exit of the cave.  
  
"We are Cyborg. Aqualad and Beast Boy, take the others to land, I'll lead Trident there. Don't worry Star, I'll be fine." Robin said reassuring the worried Star with a smile.  
  
Leaving the cave, Beast Boy and Aqualad took the rest of the titans to land. Staring at the water the Titans waited for their leader to come up with Trident.  
  
Robin did show up, in fact, he flew out of the water and landed face first on the ground. Wiping away the dirt he growled and got up, staring at the water, finally Trident showed up. 


	10. The Ending part 2

Fight of Flight  
By Avarice Falcon  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, different disclaimer this time. Despite the fact that it is completely different words. Guess what? It's the last Disclaimer that I  
have to write for the story!  
  
Author's Note: Left you all on a cliffhanger, eh? Well that is resolved today and sadly enough this will be the last chapter. Been good writing an action (if it is action like enough) fan fiction based on Teen Titans. And thank you for all that reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL!! It took me like a month or longer but it's done nonetheless! There will be a sequel that is based on Aqualad and Raven. Explosive good fun!  
  
Chapter Eight: The Ending Part 2  
  
"All right, that's it man, hand over the joystick before your perfect hair gets ruined, fish man." Cyborg said giving a warning look to Aqualad who merely replied in a smirk as he continued to race, defeating Beast Boy.  
  
"That is so unfair!!" Beast Boy cried as he let his head drop.  
  
"Looks like I beat you at every thing then." Aqualad gave a handsome laugh, which caused a little fan sigh from Starfire who had been watching them all. Robin watched all of them distracted.  
  
The ending of the battle finally came. Trident had fallen and it seemed impossible but it ended, Robin thought a little about the battle.  
  
The Final blow came soon enough. It had grown to be a hot day, well as hot as it could be for this city by the sea. Trident had tried to return back to the sea, but the other Teen Titans wouldn't let him.  
  
Eventually, Trident began to weaken. Robin remembered the feel as he jumped up and was able to render Trident unconscious. It was then that Aqualad went to Atlantis and call for the Atlantis police or what not to come.  
  
The Teen Titans had felt a satisfaction as they watched Trident go, but in the back of their minds they knew that they would soon part with their dear friend Aqualad but that moment wasn't now.  
  
Robin blinked as someone had bumped him; there was the usual tribal fight over the joystick. He smirked a little at how primitive that looked but it made him glad to see all the Teen Titans and every thing back to normal.  
  
Raven, on the other hand paid no heed to the little fight over the joystick. Lost in her book with her hood drawn up like usual. She didn't know how she was able to get over Aqualad, the only thing she knew she liked that feeling of not being venerable.  
  
The sea breeze was wonderful, though none of the Titans save Aqualad wanted to return to see. Aqualad smiled at all of them, "thank you for saving my home. I owe you very much for that."  
  
"It was no problem." Robin smiled back. "You can come here any time you want."  
  
"Thank you, friend." Aqualad said in a happy tone and looked at all of them. Then at Raven who was in the back looking at something that she probably thought was interesting. Walking over to her he gave a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Startled, Raven looked up at him, feeling a light blush at the physical contact. "Thank you for giving me the hope and advice back then, it really helped me." Aqualad gave a genuine smile as he took her hand and cupped it in thanks. "I hope to see you soon, Raven."  
  
"Uh...." Raven managed to say and stared at him as if he wasn't real, smiling despite herself as he walked off to the rest of the group.  
  
"Bet I can't beat you to the ocean!" Challanged Beast Boy with a grin.  
  
"You're on." Aqualad returned the grin as he started to run.  
  
"Hey no fair you started early!" Beast Boy said and then changed into a cheetah as he began to chase after Aqualad. Aqualad had one the race of course.  
  
Looking at his friends, Aqualad waved good-bye to every one smiling a little sadly. Finally looking at Raven. 'I will return and visit, just for you.' He thought to her and then jumped in the ocean and disappeared, this was the last thing they saw of Aqualad.  
  
The End 


End file.
